Altered brain iron (Fe) homeostasis has been shown in idiopathic Parkinson's disease (IPD) and in manganese (Mn)-induced Parkinsonism. The current proposal continues the central theme of our long-time research goal, i.e., to explore the role of brain barrier systems in metal-induced neurotoxicities. Divalent metal transporter-1 (DMT1) and metal transport protein-1 (MTP1) are two newly discovered metal transporters and function to transport metals across the cell membrane. In the Progress Report, we have demonstrated the presence of DMT1 and MTP1 in the choroid plexus, where the blood-cerebrospinal fluid (CSF) barrier (BCB) is located. We have also observed that Mn exposure increases DMT1 expression and mobilizes subcellular MTP1 in the BCB epithelia. However, the questions as to where the DMT1 and MTP1 are subcellularly co-localized in the BCB, how they function in concert to respond to divalent-metal fluxes on both sides of the BCB, by what mechanism Mn exposure alters the expression and function of both transporters, and how the dysregulation of DMT1 and MTP1 in the BCB by Mn exposure affects brain homeostasis of Fe and Mn, remain mysterious. Thus, to understand the structural functionality of DMT1 and MTP1 in the brain barrier and their dysfunction-associated neuronal disorders, we hypothesize that the altered expression of DMT1 and MTP1 in the choroid plexus following Mn exposure contributes to Mn- induced Fe metabolism disorder in the CSF. Our specific aims are: (1) to explore whether DMT1 and MTP1 control the direction of Fe transport at the BCB by investigating the subcellular location of DMT1 and MTP1 in choroidal epithelia, by blocking or inducing DMT1 and MTP1 expression to determine the direction of Fe and Mn transport at BCB, and by using siRNA technique to silence the genes encoding DMT1 and MTP1 to investigate Fe and Mn uptake and transport kinetics under DMT1 or MTP1 knock-down conditions;(2) to explore whether in vivo chronic Mn exposure distorts the expression of DMT1 and MTP1 in the BCB and selected regional blood-brain barrier and leads to increased fluxes of Fe between the blood and CSF, by using a rat chronic Mn exposure model and by a ventriculo-cisternal perfusion technique;and (3) to explore whether Mn exposure interferes the binding of iron-regulatory proteins to mRNAs of DMT1 and MTP1, since the stem-loop structure exists in 3'-untranslated regions (UTR) and 5'-UTR in DMT1 and MTP1 mRNA, respectively. Studies proposed in this application will define the inter-relationship between DMT1 and MTP1 in the BCB with regard to their subcellular locations, roles in transport of divalent metals at the BCB, and their regulation as affected by Mn exposure;will provide insight into the molecular mechanism by which Mn affects divalent Fe transport by brain barriers;and will ultimately provide a better understanding of Fe dysfunction-related neuronal diseases such as IPD.